


Touch

by erinaceous



Series: adventures in smut 2k19 [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Kink, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but still getting to know each other, these prompts aren't all going to be full length one shots i promise i just got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinaceous/pseuds/erinaceous
Summary: She looked down at his hand, feeling the electrostatic energy rippling beneath the surface, more intense on his palm than anywhere, except his crest and the dip in his chest and his –Oh.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2! took me long enough. :P (title changed because I found one in my bookmarks with the same title as the prompt oops)

She woke slowly, buried in the warmth of her blankets, the remains of a dream still lingering in her mind. She couldn't remember it, but she thought it had probably been pleasant.

They'd fallen asleep like they always did, her head on his chest and their limbs tangled together, but they'd drifted apart in the night, and now there was only her leg loosely draped over his. He'd let her have most of the blankets – that seemed to be an angaran thing, she'd never seen blankets on any of their beds – and the gentle ambient light cast strange shadows over the dips and ridges of his bare chest.

“SAM,” she whispered, “what time is it?”

“0634,” SAM replied on their private channel.

She closed her eyes and nodded. They'd have to get up soon. The _Tempest_ would reach Voeld in a few hours, and then she'd have to try and get a lead on those missing scientists – this was probably the warmest she was going to feel for a while. Even on the _Tempest_ , she still managed to feel chilly on the icy planet.

For now, though, they still had some time.

For a moment she was content to just lie there and watch Jaal as he slept, mirroring the slow rise and fall of his chest with her own breathing. His face was completely relaxed, free of the worries – for his people, his family, for her – that she would sometimes see drawing his face into a frown when he thought she wasn't looking.

It seemed mean to just let him be woken by the harsh beep of SAM's alarm clock. She was sure he'd appreciate something a little gentler instead.

She decided to start with his hand, which was resting on the pillow between them. It was strange, intimate even, to see him without his leather-like gloves on. She only saw him take them off when he was around her only, or alone, and even then not always. He was also the only angara she'd ever seen with bare hands. Presumably he took them off to shower. She'd have to make a point of finding out.

She laid her palm against his. Even when she stretched her fingers, they didn't come anywhere near the size of his. A pleasant shudder tickled down her spine as she remembered what those thick, strong fingers were so good at. It was amazing how  gentle he could be . His palms were soft (maybe the angara always wore gloves because of their seemingly universal love of skincare?) and a little paler than the rest of him, and she could feel a slight current of electrical energy dancing just beneath his skin. Maybe that meant he was dreaming.

Sara closed her eyes and concentrated, sending a small biotic pulse into him. She'd been learning to emulate angaran electrostatic communication through her biotics; it wasn't perfect, but she knew he would recognise it as a greeting if he were awake.

Her pulse wasn't strong enough to rouse him, but he made a half-grunt, half-purring noise deep in his throat and turned his face towards her as if instinctively. She smiled at that, taking his hand and cradling it to her chest, tracing the creases on his palm while her free hand  trailed a line over his eyebrow ridge and down the side of his crest  as she called his name softly .

“Mmh, Sara,” he let out a groan in response, her name passing his lips in a sigh. She froze, then a grin spread slowly across her face. She would recognise that tone anywhere. So he was dreaming about her, then, and by the sounds of it he was enjoying it very much. She almost felt annoyed on his behalf that she couldn't let him finish it.

Still, she was sure he wouldn't complain about waking up to the real thing, and anything was better than SAM's alarm clock.

She pressed her lips to the back of his hand, as he did for her so often,  sending a stronger biotic  signal through the kiss. It was a message she'd been practising,  and she hoped he would recognise  it  as her calling to him.

Either he'd understood her or she'd managed to send a confusing but loud string of nonsense at him, because his breathing hitched and his eyes fluttered open. They softened when he saw her, her lips still pressed against his palm. T he little silvery blue flecks around his pupils were reflective in the low light. He smiled at her sleepily.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” she said.

He gave no reply except a throaty purr  which rumbled through her as he pulled her snugly against his chest .  She went to snuggle closer to him, but stopped when she felt something beneath the covers.

Something warm and hard. They both froze.

“I thought it sounded like you were having a good dream,” she giggled.

He sighed. “Evidently. But whatever it was about, I do not remember it. It doesn't matter, though – no dream could compare to the real you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you ever stop being charming? At least finish waking up before making me blush.”

Only when she noticed him watching her with an amused smile – but one she knew was not at her expense – did she realise she still had hold of his hand, and was rubbing the pad of her thumb over his palm in a wide, slow circle. “ What's funny?”

“Sara, do you know why angara all wear gloves in public?”

She frowned as she tried to remember what she'd read in the angaran anatomy books she'd had Lexi send her. Jaal had done so much reading into the human body and culture, it was only fair she at least try to return the favour when her duties as Pathfinder allowed her the time. “It's to do with your bioelectric fields,” she said eventually. “It's considered rude to be too intense with someone you don't know so the gloves dampen the flow a little? Is that right?”

“Yes, that would be inappropriate, but there is something else.”

She looked up at the slight  shift in his tone and was startled by the intense, predatory look in his catlike eyes. She knew that look; it was hungry. It was focussed. It meant he was carefully considering all the ways he could take her apart until she was a writhing, shuddering mess beneath him.

She looked down at his hand, feeling the electrostatic energy rippling beneath the surface, more intense on his palm than anywhere, except his crest and the dip in his chest and his –

Oh.

_Oh._

“Your hands are an erogenous zone?” she murmured, as much to herself as to him, the realisation making her flush with guilt. “I'm sorry,” she said. “I should've done more research. You haven't been missing out, have you?”

“Sara, do not worry about it,” Jaal said, his hand tightening around hers in reassurance. “That is not what I meant. My hands are usually full when it would matter,” Jaal rumbled. She knew without looking that his eyes hadn't left her.

Then he kissed her, shifting his weight so he was poised above her, and all her guilt melted away. She moaned into his mouth when his hand slid up under her thin t-shirt to cup her breast,  shivers running along her arms at the gentle prickle of static over her nipple.

“Jaal,” she said when she eventually had to come up for air. “I want you to show me what feels good. On your hands, I mean.”

“I thought you wanted to get up early this morning?” he replied, but his tone was teasing.

“Better get on with it, then.”

“Fine.” His eyes glinted at the challenge in her voice, which sent a spike of heat right to her core. “I will show you.”

He shifted his weight and before her still-sleepy brain had time to process what was happening, he was sitting up with her straddling his thighs, her back against his chest.

“Nothing,” he growled right into her ear, his breath hot and tickling, “feels better than when my fingers are deep inside you, and I feel your whole body shake and clench around me, my energy flowing through you like blood as you tremble. It is a privilege to watching a brave, great warrior become insensible with pleasure.” As he spoke he traced the edges of her labia through her panties, and the gentlest hint of static was enough to make her twitch, biting back a moan and gripping his other hand, which was still occupied with her breast, like a vice. Then, just when she thought she was going to go insane from his touch, he gave her what she craved; he tugged off her panties and slipped his single finger inside her. Even she was surprised by how quickly her walls clamped around him as he moved in and out of her, drawing him in deeper. After making sure she was open and wet enough to accommodate him, he switched to his thicker, fused finger, and she didn't even try to control the noises she was making. 

A ll the while she could  feel the heat of him through his loose sleeping pants, his cock hardening against her ass the whole time, as if straining to be inside her.

“You have always been fascinated with my hands, haven't you, Sara?” he said, and his voice barely hid a snarl, no matter how calm he tried to appear.

As she opened her mouth to reply he pressed down on her clit with his thumb, rubbing firm circles in time with the movement of his fingers inside her, and her words died on her lips. She wanted to tell him how _yes_ , she loved how easily they could circle her waist, how she never felt safer than when he cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers, how they knew her so well and could perfectly reach all the right places; but all she could manage was a trembling moan as she tipped her head back to rest against his shoulder while she came, shuddering.

He allowed her a few moments to recover while he held her as he trailed kisses up and down her throat and her jaw while she lazily traced the ridges of his crest with her fingertips. Eventually she remembered the hardness of his cock pressing into her backside and the occasional tremor in the breath that tickled her neck, so she reached down and fumbled with his loose sleeping pants until he got the message and helped her free his erection.

He mumbled her name into her skin as he replaced his fingers with his cock, and she cried out at the change in girth as she sank down onto him.

Once she'd adjusted to the feel of him inside her he picked up the pace, gripping her hips and slamming her down onto his cock as he thrust up into her, and it wasn't long before she felt his thrusts becoming erratic as his grip tightened, his fingers leaving tiny crescent marks in the flesh of her hips as he spilled himself into her.

She turned around in his arms to kiss him, and he pulled her back down onto the bed as he slipped out of her, settling her over him as they both caught their breath around their fevered kisses.

“So,” she said, trailing her fingernail along one of his chest ridges, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Any more of these angaran erogenous zones I should know about?”

“That, my darling one,” he said leaning up and kissing her on the tip of her nose, “is for me to know and you to try to find out.” He gently moved her to the side, stood up, kissed her once more, and headed to the shower.

S he watched him go, then sank back into the pillows to enjoy the final few aftershocks rippling through her muscles, sighing at the loss of warmth on his side of the bed.

“Pathfinder,” said SAM on their private channel. “The _Tempest_ will reach Voeld soon. You must get ready.”

“Fuck,” she sighed, eyes still closed, one arm thrown across her eyes to block out the low cabin lights SAM had insisted on turning on. “What time is it?”

“0703.”

“So much for waking up early,” she muttered, not really minding at all

 

 


End file.
